Mourir de, le guide pratique
by Ninette et Ely
Summary: [Défi de Angelinadelacour] Et si Harry testais toutes les façons possible et imaginable de mourir pour pouvoir choisir la meilleure l'heure venu ? Et vous ? Quel mort choisiriez vous ? Mort testé et approuver par un jury qualifié...
1. Essayons de mourir de vieillesse…

**Auteur :** NinetteEly

**Titre :** Mourir de... le guide pratique

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnage... bla bla bla... JK Rowling... bla bla bla... rien à nous...

**Résumé :** (Défi de Angelinadelacour) : Et si Harry testais toutes les façons possible et imaginable de mourir pour pouvoir choisir la meilleure l'heure venu ? Et vous ? Quel mort choisis seriez vous ? Mort testé et approuver par un jury qualifié...

**Note des Auteurs :** Nous sommes de retour... pour vous jouez un mauvais tour !!!!! Non... on n'oserait jamais vous jouez un mauvais tour, on vous aime trop pour ça :) Et voilà... vous découvrez notre nouvelle histoire issue d'un défi d'Angelinadelacour... Bon on a un peu modifié le titre mais bon... quel importance ? En tout cas on espère que ça vous plaira :) Alors... BONNE LECTURE !!!!****

**

* * *

**

**Mourir de… le guide pratique**

_Mort numéro 1 : Essayons de mourir de vieillesse…_

C'est logique… la première chose qui cause la mort c'est la vieillesse. Bon c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première chose qui nous fait mourir. Il y a le cancer, un accident de voiture, l'accident d'avions, l'accident de train, l'accident de balais… enfin il y a plein de chose. Note pour moi-même : pensé à tester toute les choses qui font mourir.

Alors comment procédé pour mourir de vieillesse quand on a 17ans. Voilà une question qu'elle est bonne. Et la réponse super intelligente est : grâce à une super potion de mon invention. Donc au pire si je ne meure pas de vieille je mourrais parce que ma potion était en faite un poisons. Dans les deux cas je meurs et dans les deux cas je test une façon de mourir.

Ouais… C'est vrai. Je vais tenter les deux. Un coup je vais mourir de vieillesse et un coup je vais mourir à cause de ma potion. En voilà une idée super bonne. Pourquoi je veux tester les façons de mourir ? C'est logique voyons. Ba oui. Au moins quand il faudra que je meurs je pourrais dire que la meilleure façon de mourir c'est… pour le moment je ne sais pas mais je vais bientôt le savoir.

Très bien alors… est ce que tout le monde est prêt ? Potion numéro un ? Présente ! Potion numéro 2 ? Présente aussi ! Sifflet de secours ? Présent, même si je sert à rien. On se tait dans les rangs ! Ensuite… euh… coussins ? Présents ! Canapé ? Présent, mais je m'appel Sofa moi ! Oui bon, sofa, canapé, c'est la même chose. Après… heu… ba je croix que tout le monde est là.

Donc faisons un récapitulatif avant de mourir. Alors je commence par prendre la potion numéro 1, celle qui va me ressusciter au bout que cinq minutes de mort, ensuite j'avale la potion numéro 2, celle qui me fait vieillir et, théoriquement parlant, qui me fait aussi mourir. C'est t'y pas beau comme programme ?

Ah ! Flûte ! Si je meurs comme ça c'est pas classe, j'ai oublier de dire le presque plus important. Donc reprenons le récapitulatif. Hum hum… Alors je commence par prendre la potion numéro 1, celle qui va me ressusciter au bout que cinq minutes de mort, ensuite je m'allonge sur les coussins, parce que je n'ai pas envie de me briser les os en tombant par terre, puis j'avale la potion numéro 2, celle qui me fait vieillir et, théoriquement parlant, qui me fait aussi mourir. Et au pire s'il y a un problème je siffle dans le sifflet de secours. Oui mais faudra que je siffle avant de mourir. Mais comme il ne va pas avoir de problème je n'en aurait pas besoin.

Très bien… commençons !

Je suis surexcité !!! Je vais mourir ! Youhou !!! Très bien… la première potion est avalé passons à la deuxième. Maintenant attendons… C'est long, trop long, beaucoup trop long ! Mais combien de temps je vais attendre pour vieillir ? Mille ans ? Si c'est ça j'aurais mieux fait d'attendre de vraiment mourir de vieillesse.

Eh ! Mes mains sont toutes ridées ! Youpi ! Je vais bientôt mourir, je vais bientôt mourir, je vais bientôt mourir !!! C'est super de… de… pouvoir… mourir… j'ai… plus… de…souffle…


	2. Essayons de mourir avec un lustre

**Mourir de… le guide pratique**

_Mort numéros 2 : Essayons de mourir avec un lustre_

Ouais. Mourir de vieillesse ce n'est pas trop mal. On est couché et petit à petit on a plus de souffle et on s'éteint. Bref… c'est sans douleur et en plus on ne se rend pratiquement pas compte qu'on meurt. Enfin… je suppose que normalement on ne s'en rend pas compte vu que moi je faisais ça pour justement mourir.

D'accord, je sais, on s'en contre fou de ce que je dis. En plus j'ai l'impression que plus je parle moins on me comprend. Et je comprends pas pourquoi, c'est bizarre hein ? Enfin là n'est pas la question. Pour le moment la question est de savoir quel effet ça fait de mourir avec un lustre.

Oui, vous savez, cette chose en bronze accrocher au plafond. Et bien je vais essayez de la décrocher pour qu'il me tombe sur la tête et que je meurs. C'est cool comme idée non ? Bon bien sur il faut que se putain de lustre accepte de se décrocher ! Allez cède espèce de débile de lustre ! Allez, encore un effort et je suis sur que… aaaaaaaahhhhhhh !

Espèce de sale débile ! Tiens prends sa ! Ça t'apprendra d'essayer de me tuer avant que j'aie pris ma potion qui me ressuscite ! Tiens prends… aaaaaaahhhhhh ! Je me suis cassé le pied ! J'ai plus d'orteils ! Maman j'ai mal ! Mais c'est quoi ce lustre ? Un martien venu d'une autre dimension qui c'est déguisé et qui a pour mission de torturer les humains ? Si, c'est le cas et bien c'est très bien fait.

C'est bon j'arrête de te roué de coup, voilà… sois sage. J'ai échapper à un martien déguiser en lustre. Mais c'est que c'est malin un martien. Oui… question déguisement ils ont encore des progrès à faire mais bon… personne n'est parfait. Mais pour le moment on n'est pas la pour parler de la vie secrète des lustres martien. Il faut que je remette cette chose en place pour qu'elle me tombe dessus exactement deux minutes après sont replacement.

Donc je vais me rappeler ce que je dois faire pour être sur de ne pas suspendre le lustre trop tôt et l'avoir sur la tête un peu trop tôt aussi. Alors… petit un, prendre ma potion qui va me ressuscité. Petit deux, suspendre le lustre. Petit trois, prendre un magazine. Et enfin petit quatre, s'asseoir en dessous le lustre pour qu'il me transperce le crâne quand il va tomber.

Attendez, attendez… comment je vais ressusciter si j'ai un lustre dans le crâne ? Je croix me rappeler qu'il y avait plusieurs chose de marquer sur la bouteille de ma potion, et je croix me rappeler qu'il y avait un paragraphe sur "comment ressuscité avec des objets planté dans les parties vital du corps". Le seul problème c'est que j'ai jeté la notice après l'avoir vaguement parcouru. Mais ce n'est pas grave… soyons courageux, ou peut être fou, et faisons nous écrabouillé le coqueluchon.

Adieu monde cruel… ma tête va s'éteindre à cause de toi… non… ne me retiens pas ô monde cruel… peut être reviendrais je… mais ce n'est pas sur…

Oula… qui m'a fait fumer la moquette pendant que je mourrais ? Ou dormais ? C'est toi petit martiens déguiser en lustre… je le savais mais ne t'inquiète pas tu vas bientôt pouvoir me faire taire à jamais. Enfin à jamais pendant à peut près cinq minutes. Mais il faut voir le côté positif des choses, tu auras réussi à me faire taire quelques instant, c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Mais bon pour le moment il faut aller se tuer. Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, on s'en va à la morgue, lalalalalalalala… Très bien le lustre est mis en place maintenant prenons notre magazine et asseyons nous sous le lustres qui va me tomber dessus dans… cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un…


	3. Mourir d'une chute dans une crevasse

**Mourir de…**** le guide pratique**

_Mort numéro 3 : Essayons de mourir d'une chute dans une crevasse…_

Note pour moi-même : mourir sous un lustre donne mal à la tête. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les sept nains dans ma tête qui cherche leur pierre précieuse à coup de pic et de pioche. Je suis sur que c'est le martien qui à pris possession de ma tête et qui essaie de la diriger en me donnant mal à la tête. Pourtant j'ai la tête dure mais apparemment le lustre était plus dur que ma tête… Je suis trop drôle !

Aïe euh ! Il faut que j'arrête de rire, ça renforce le mal de tête le rire. Et puis trop rire ça provoque des rides. Si, si c'est prouvé scientifiquement. Enfin… scientifiquement par Draco, c'est pour ça qu'il fait peur, c'est pour ne pas avoir de rides. Et en plus de ne pas rire et de faire peur il à des tonnes de crème. Dont une anti-rides. Donc, bientôt, il aura tellement peu de ride qu'on pourra lui trouver un super emplois… miroir. Ba oui… il aura pas de rides et il sa peau sera tellement brillante à cause des crèmes qu'on pourra se voir dedans.

Oui, va te coucher Harry… N'empêche que c'est vrai… Personne ne me comprend, je suis mal aimé… (Attention, oreilles fragile ne pas lire ou écouté, ça dépend si vous êtes bon pour écouter de la musique par écrit… continue de dormir Harry) lalala… mal aimé, je suis le mal aimé… lalala… les gens me connaisse… lalala… tel que je veux me montrez… lalala…

Mais tout le monde s'en fou… pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Parce que je parle trop, parce que je suis fou et parce que je suis amoureux, comme l'amour rend bête… bref tout le monde a compris. Oui je sais… intelligence est mon deuxième prénom… Mais qu'est ce que intelligence viens faire là-dedans ? Je l'ai invité sans le savoir ? Je me suis dis, tiens pourquoi je n'inviterais pas intelligence dans la conversation ? Oui je confirme… je souffre d'un martien dans la tête… ce n'est pas grave mais je pense que c'est assez contagieux.

J'avoue… sous la torture de ma conscience j'avoue ! Je ne sais pas si c'est contagieux… oui je sais… ça me fais mal vous savez… car… je ne suis pas devin… OUINS !!!!!!! C'est la triste et réel vérité… je n'ai pas de pouvoir de divination… double OUINS !!!!! Et pour me punir de ne pas avoir ce don je vais aller me jeter dans une crevasse à 3200 mètre d'altitude !

Hop ! J'avale ma super potion pour revivre et je vais me jeter du haut de la crevasse. Mais j'ai pas encore choisit la montagne alors il va falloir que je cherche sur une carte. CARTE !!! Ou es tu ? Ah, te voilà… tu voulais pas travailler c'est ça ? Tu es flémarde ma petite carte…

Bon, sur quelle montagne vais-je me tuer ? Déjà ça sera dans les Alpes, j'adore les Alpes… les petite vaches dans les pâturage, les sapins, les Edelweiss, le ciel bleu, la neige… bref… j'aime les Alpes. Même s'il n'y a pas que dans les Alpes que l'ont trouve ce que je viens d'énumérer. Alors, quelle montagne va être la bonne ? Le Mont-blanc ? Non, il y a trop de gens et s'il me voit tomber ils vont faire des recherches et se croire fou parce que j'aurais disparut.

Après mur réflexion je vais aller mourir sur… roulement de tambour… La Meije. Et en plus Meije et neige ça rime… Aucun rapport je sais mais c'est une conclusion très intéressante malgré ce que l'ont pense. Donc… Attention les yeux et les oreilles, Harry, le nouveau Superman des temps moderne, va transplaner au dessus de la crevasse et mourir… En arrière… non pardon… En avant !


	4. Essayons de mourir à coup de lance

**Mourir de… le guide pratique**

_Mort numéro 4 : Essayons de mourir à coup de lance…_

Atchoum ! Don, c'est bas un des sept dain que j'abbel, je me suis juste… juste… Atchoum ! Enrhubé dans cette satané crevasse. Bais quelle idée j'ai eu d'aller… d'aller… Atchoum ! Dans une crevasse sans pull-ober, je devais être fou. Bon, puisque c'est cobbe ça je vais… je vais… Atchoum ! Déjà me boucher et après prendre une potion anti… anti… Atchoum ! Rhube.

Bon ce petit épisode de ma vie terminé il faut que j'aille trouver quelqu'un pour magner la lance qui servira à me tuer. Hum hum… lalalala… oooooohhhhhh…. iiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhh !!!!!!!! Hum hum… Promenons nous dans l'école pendant que le… le… le dragon n'y est pas, si le dragon y était il nous brûlerait. Dragon y es tu ? Ou es tu ? (voix hyper grave) Je met mes chaussettes… Promenons nous dans l'école pendant que le dragon n'y est pas, si le dragon y était il nous brûlerait. Dragon y es tu ? Ou es tu ? (toujours avec la voix hyper grave) j'enfile mon pantalon… Promenons nous dans l'école pendant que le dragon n'y est pas, si le dragon y était il nous brûlerait. Dragon y es tu ? Ou es tu ? (plus besoin de dire que j'ai une voix hyper grave) Je mets ma veste… Promenons nous dans l'école pendant que le dragon n'y est pas, si le dragon y était il nous brûlerait. Dragon y es tu ? Ou es tu ? (voix grave) Je m'en vais… Dragon t'a pas oublier tes chaussures ? (VHG (traduction voix hyper grave, suivez un peu)) Ah oui c'est vrai… Promenons nous dans l'école pendant que le dragon n'y est pas, si le dragon y était il nous brûlerait. Dragon y es tu ? Ou es tu ? (VHG, Voie Hydraulique Gravillonnée ha ha ha…) Je viens te brûler !!!!!!

Dragon en vu !!!! Pour ce qui veulent me visualiser super bien, je suis en train de courir en sautillant comme dans les films ou les héros se voix en train de sautiller dans un champ de fleur vers leur dulcinée. Je rajoute un "Youhou Darling !" ? Oui ça sera mieux… et je vais secouer un petit mouchoir blanc aussi, ça fera plus vrai.

Je le déteste ! Je le hais ! Je vais m'arranger pour le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande pardon… Et puis je vais faire sauté une bombe à côté de lui comme ça il sera tout décoiffé… Je suis si machiavélique mouhahaha…

Tout ça pour dire que Draco à refuser de magner la lance qui servirait à me tuer. Et en plus il a rajouté que personne ne serait d'accord pour le faire. Pourquoi ? Pourtant je suis gentil, et je suis toujours de bonne humeur. OUINS !!!!!!! Personne ne m'aime !!!!!! OUINS IN IN !!!! HHHHAAAA !!!!! J'ai une idée.

Oui c'est la première fois de ma vie et alors ? Les éclairs de génie vous ne connaissez pas ? Non ? Et bien vous avez tort, bon c'est vrai que ça donne légèrement mal à la tête mais bon… il faut souffrir pour devenir intelligent. Oui, je sais, normalement c'est il faut souffrir pour être beau mais comme je suis devenu super intelligent j'ai le droit d'inventer mes propres répliques en reprenant celle des autre. Vite de l'air ! Mayday, mayday !!! Je manque d'air… je vois la lumière blanche… je vais mourir étouffé…

Tiens c'est pas une mauvais idée ça… il faudra que je tente. Note pour moi-même : me rappeler de tester la mort par étouffage. Mais pour le moment je n'ai pas le temps de penser à mes futurs morts. Pour le moment il faut que j'ensorcelle la lance pour qu'elle me tue. C'est t'y pas une bonne idée ? Si ? Je sais je suis super intelligent depuis quelques heures…

Allez ! A ma santé ! Beurk ! C'est vrai qu'elle est dégueu cette potion qui me fait revivre, il faudra que je pense à en acheter des qui sont parfumer à la framboise. Mais je n'en suis pas la donc… donc… donc quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Il faut que j'ensorcelle la lance. Un, deux, trois…

Lance ensorcelé. Allez petite lance plante toi en plein dans mon ventre. Non ça c'était ma lampe. Ah !!! Elle vient de transpercer mon lit !!!! Et je dors ou maintenant madame la lance ? Mais ce n'est pas… AAAHHH !!!! Elle… elle… elle vient de casser mon réveil. Bon c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très grave, et en temps normal je l'aurais remercié de l'avoir cassé, mais c'était Draco qui me l'avait offert ! Bon saleté de lance tu vas te décidé à me tuer, oui ou crotte ? Non pas… ma chemise préféré… mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'ensorceler cette lance ? Je devais être…


	5. Essayons de mourir avec un stylo…

**Mourir de… le guide pratique**

_Mort numéro 5 : Essayons de mourir avec un stylo…_

Alors après avoir du recoudre ma chemise, recollé ma lampe, réparé mon réveille et colmaté le trou dans mon lit, j'avoue que j'ai légèrement utilisé ma baguette pour tout faire, je peux enfin me reposé… ça fait du bien de poser ses fesses sur un canapé moelleux… devant un feu crépitant… enfin… vu le boucan que ces foutus élèves mal poli font je n'arriverais pas à récupéré de cette mort si difficile. Quoi ? Ba oui c'était une mort difficile. Vous n'imaginez même pas comment c'est épuisant de se faire planté une lance dans le ventre et de tomber sur le sol, super dur au passage…

Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il faut que je récupère sinon je n'arriverais pas à re-mourir. Mais pas de la même façon, j'ai eu une super idée pendant que je mourais. Je vais mourir à cause d'un… stylo !!!!!! Oui, ça parait bizarre pourtant C'EST possible. Attention !

Hum hum… grâce au Stylo HD2000 tous vos rêves peuvent se réaliser ! Envie d'être le capitaine d'un paquebot de rêve, plus de problème le Stylo HD2000 vous propulse capitaine. Envie de piloter un jet privé ? Avec le Stylo ce n'est plus un problème, il vous envoie dans les nuages en moins de deux. Avec ces vingt cinq mille fonctions chacun de vos désirs deviennent réalité. En plus d'écrire il pourra vous servir de radio, de télévision, de trousse à pharmacie, de livre de recette etc.… Avec ce stylo nouvelle génération vous pouvez même vous passer de votre magie… enfin presque…

Oui je sais… je suis possédé par un martien tout vert et tout ça à cause d'un lustre en bronze qui m'est tombé dessus… La vie est dure quand on est un escargot… Pourquoi un escargot d'ailleurs ? J'aurais pu dire un lion ou une vache, alors pourquoi j'ai dit un escargot ? Parce que… parce que… parce que c'est le premier nom d'animal qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Enfin… si on peut considérer qu'un escargot est un animal. En faite c'est quoi comme espèce l'escargot ? Vite mon dictionnaire !

Alors… escalope… escamoter… escapade… Ah ! Escargot ! Alors… escargot : mollusque gastéropode terrestre à coquille en spirale… Alors mollusque je comprends mais gastéropode terrestre c'est quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Les escargots c'est des mollusques d'une autre planète, la planète Gastéropode ! Et comme ils sont venu se reproduire sur Terre maintenant ils sont terrestre mais en faite leur but c'est de contrôler la planète et faire des humains leurs sujets !!!!! NON !!!!!! Vite il fait que je prévienne l'armée !

Non, je n'aurais pas l'air con en appelant l'armée. Bonjour monsieur, que vous arrive t'il ? Je viens vous signaler une invasion ! Une invasion de quoi monsieur ? Une invasion d'escargot de la planète Gastéropode… Le soldat il me fait interner en même pas trois seconde. C'est que c'est puissant un soldat de l'armée.

Mais pour le moment j'en suis à me tuer, donc arrêtons de blablater. Vite !!! Je vais bientôt me transformer en martien ! Ma potion ! Ah !! Ça y est je ne vais plus me transformé en martien à lunette, ni en escargot de la planète Gastéropode. C'est bizarre comme certain mot nous marque et nous font rire. Gastéropode, c'est dommage qu'il ait trop de lettre sinon j'aurais eu au moins 3 000 point aux chiffres et aux lettres…

Mais je n'en suis pas encore à être nommé champion de ce jeu télévisé. Pour le moment j'en suis à ensorceler un stylo super tendance et super hi-tech… j'ai appris ce mot il y a un mois et je l'adore toujours, en plus ça fais super intelligent de dire "c'est hi-tech". Abracadabra… stylo vie ! Yeah ! Je suis trop fort… j'ai ensorceler mon super stylo qui me fonce dessus

Hé, ho, m'sieur le stylo t'es censé me tuer pas écrire un "Z" sur ma chemise. Je sais que tu as envie d'être une épée… pardon l'épée de Zorro mais si tu veux vraiment devenir une épée homologué il faut que tu te plante dans mon pauvre petit cœur. C'est bon t'a compris ? Oui ? Et ben t'a plus qu'à me tuer.


End file.
